


Misunderstanding

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex is sick, Jack has a family emergency, and things are misunderstood.





	Misunderstanding

When Alex woke up one morning not feeling well, he just groaned. He got sick often and was used to it at this point, but it was still a drag. The fact that they were currently on tour made it even worse, there was nothing worse than being sick on the road. The only thing that made it slightly tolerable, was that Jack always took care of him, and tried to make him feel better. Jack and Alex were best friends, and always went to each other when one of them was under the weather. After a small coughing fit, Alex got out of bed to look for Jack. He ended up finding his friend in the back lounge, talking on the phone.  
“Okay mom, sounds good, I’ll talk to you later. I love you,” Jack said, hanging up the phone. Alex sat down next to Jack and started to cough.  
“Are you alright, Alex? That didn’t sound good,” Jack observed, rubbing Alex’s back.  
“I think I’m sick,” Alex replied with a groan.  
“I think you are, too. Let me get the thermometer,” Jack replied. He got up and went to the sick drawer they had in the tiny kitchen. This drawer was only here for Alex, and for bad hangovers. He grabbed everything he’d need and went back into the lounge. He gave Alex the thermometer, then they waited for it to read his temperature.  
“101.4, you’re definitely sick. Let’s get you set up and comfortable, we can just watch movies. We won’t be at the venue until later, so hopefully you’ll start to feel better by then,” Jack explained.  
“Okay, sounds good. Thank you, Jack, you always make being sick a little more tolerable,” Alex said, making both smile.  
“No problem, I actually kind of like taking care of you, to be honest. But, if you get me sick, I might have to kill you,” Jack replied laughing. He turned on the TV and put on a movie that he knew Alex liked. He grabbed Alex’s pillow and blanket from his bunk and helped him get comfortable with it.  
“Snuggles?” Alex asked with outstretched arms. Jack knew that Alex could be clingy when he was sick, so he happily sat next to Alex, and let him latch onto him. Once Alex got comfortable, Jack pulled out his phone.  
“You’re going on your phone?” Alex asked, sounding surprised. Usually, Jack wouldn’t pull his phone out until Alex was asleep when he was taking care of him. He always wanted to give Alex his full attention, for if something were to happen.  
“Sorry, I just had to check something. I’m going to put it away, don’t worry,” Jack reassured, smiling at Alex. As the movie played, Alex eventually fell asleep. After an hour had passed, Jacks’ mom asked if he would FaceTime her. Not wanting to bother Alex with his talking, he got up and went to the front of the bus.  
——–  
Alex woke up not much later and saw the ending credits to the movie on the screen. He also noticed that Jack wasn’t with him anymore, which left him feeling confused. He got up to find Jack, but felt chills hit as soon as he got up out of his blanket. He grabbed the blanket that Jack had brought him and wrapped it around his shoulders. He walked to the bunks, and saw that Jack wasn’t in his, and walked out to the front. He saw Jack sitting on the couch, on FaceTime. He couldn’t tell who he was talking to, but he was a bit frustrated. What could be so important?  
“Jack,” Alex said, getting his friend’s attention.  
“What’s up, Alex?” Jack replied, sounding annoyed.  
“Are you going to come be with me?” Alex asked.  
“I’m kind of doing something right now,” Jack said, sounding even more aggravated.  
“You’re not going to come take care of me?” Alex asked, feeling a bit hurt.  
“Damn it, Alex, why don’t you have somebody else take care of you for a change?” Jack snapped, causing anger and hurt to coarse through Alex’s veins. Alex quickly turned around and went back to the back lounge. He locked the door and sat on the couch. A few tears slipped from his eyes, since being ill always made him extra emotional. A few minutes later, he got himself back together, and unlocked the door. He was still mad at Jack, but since they had a show later, he kept it unlocked so he could be woken up if he fell asleep again. He snuggled back into his spot, coughing. Once he stopped, he turned on another movie, and fell back asleep.  
——-  
“I love you, mom, please keep me updated,” Jack said, hanging up his FaceTime call with his mom. Seconds later, Rian walked in.  
“Hey, is Alex sick or something? He’s asleep in the back, and he doesn’t look too great,” Rian observed.  
“Yeah, he is,” Jack replied, sounding very unbothered.  
“And you’re out here? I’m surprised you’re not with him right now,” Rian replied.  
“I was just talking to my mom. Alex came out here, but I kind of snapped at him,” Jack admitted. Rian saw for the first time that Jack looked a bit sad.  
“Are you alright, Jack?” Rian asked.  
“This morning, my mom told me that my dad had a minor seizure. She said that he’s okay now, but he’s in the hospital. I know that he’ll be fine, but it really freaked me out,” Jack explained.  
“I’m so sorry to hear that, Jack. Is that why you snapped at Alex?” Rian questioned.  
“Yeah, it is. I feel bad about it all. I guess me being upset about that turned into me being upset at Alex,” Jack replied.  
“Are you going to talk to him?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, I probably should,” Jack replied. He got up and made his way over to the back lounge. When he got there, he saw that Alex was asleep. Deciding that letting him sleep would be in the best interest of their show, Jack just let him sleep. He walked over to his bunk and saw that his mom was texting him. He climbed into his bed and shut the curtain, so he could be by himself for a little bit.  
———  
Alex woke up right before they arrived at the venue. He somehow felt even worse than he had earlier. After having a small coughing fit, he walked out to the front lounge. He still felt mad at Jack, for snapping at him and ignoring him. He didn’t want to talk to Jack, he could take care of himself, anyway. When he got to the front, the other three were on the couches on their phones. Alex sneezed as soon as he walked in, getting everyone’s attention.  
“Hey Alex, how’re you feeling?” Jack asked. Alex could tell that something was off about Jack, but his anger prevented him to care and ask what was wrong.  
“I’m fine,” Alex replied, lying through his teeth.  
“So, you’ll be okay for tonight?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Alex replied, blowing his nose. In all honesty, Alex felt terrible, but he didn’t want his band to worry, especially Jack.  
“I guess we should get to soundcheck, then,” Zack stated.  
“Let’s go,” Alex replied. The four of them walked from the front of the bus to the venue. Alex started shivering as soon as he stepped off the bus, even though it was only early September. When they got inside, they immediately started their soundcheck. Alex coughed quite a bit, and he could tell that he’d managed to strain his throat some, too. They had a few minutes left, when Alex broke into a huge coughing fit.  
“I think we can be finished now,” Jack decided. He could tell just how miserable Alex felt.  
“No, I’m fine,” Alex argued, once his fit finally died down.  
“Alex, seriously, let’s stop here,” Rian countered.  
“Okay, fine. I’ll be in the green room until the show starts,” Alex said before walking offstage. When he got to the green room, he looked the door, so he wouldn’t be bothered by anyone. He decided sleep would be best for him, so he laid on the couch, and shut his eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.  
———  
When Alex woke back up, he somehow felt even worse. He forced himself to get up and walk over to the stage entrance. The other three were already there, since it was about time for them to go on.  
“How do you feel?” Zack asked.  
“I’m great, let’s do this,” Alex replied with a cough. He saw that Jack still looked a bit off from earlier, but decided to ignore it, at least for now. He was probably just feeling guilty for snapping at Alex earlier, anyway.  
“It’s time!” the stagetech told them. They all ran onstage, Alex lagging behind. Usually, there would be some banter here, but Alex didn’t really have any interest in talking to Jack right now, and he didn’t want to waste his voice. After three songs, Jack finally spoke.  
“Look at this crowd! This is awesome!” he exclaimed, earning cheers from the audience.  
“This song is called Backseat Serenade!” Alex said back, already starting to play the opening chords. Jack felt a bit hurt, but he knew that Alex was mad at him, and not feeling well, which wasn’t a good combination. The rest of the show went on like this. Once their set was done, they thanked the crowd, and ran offstage. Alex went straight to the bus without telling anyone. The show had really taken a toll on him, and now felt like he had no energy, on top of already feeling bad. His stomach and head hurt, he felt achy, and he could tell that his fever had gone up. When he got on the bus, he immediately changed into PJs. Shortly after, he felt an all too familiar twist in his stomach. He quickly made his way into the bathroom and shut the door. Seconds later, he started to get sick. Throwing up made his headache even worse. He leaned against the shower stall and just groaned.  
——–  
“Hey, do you want to go and get some drinks with us?” Rian asked Jack.  
“No, I need to go find Alex and talk to him,” Jack replied.  
“Oh yeah, you should go take care of that. Do you want us to bring you anything?” Zack offered.  
“Maybe a burger. If you don’t, it’s no big deal, only if you think of it,” Jack replied.  
“Okay, sounds good. Good luck with Alex, dude. By the way, we don’t have a show for the next three days, so hopefully he’ll be able to get rid of this by then,” Rian added.  
“That’s good for sure. Even if he’s not fully better then, it’ll be an improvement from now,” Jack explained.  
“Exactly. We’ll leave you now, so you can do what you need to do,” Zack replied.  
“Thanks guys,” Jack said, before parting ways with the other two. Jack felt a bit nervous walking back to the bus, he really hated having issues like this with Alex. They were best friends, and stuff like this was rare for them. He felt bad that all of this had to happen when Alex was unwell, time really wasn’t on his side right now. He took a deep breath as he walked onto the bus.  
“Alex?” he called, getting no answer. He walked towards the bunks, but heard groaning coming from the bathroom.  
“Alex?” he asked again, knocking on the bathroom door.  
“Yeah?” was Alex’s weak reply. Jack opened the door, and saw Alex in front of the toilet, holding onto his stomach.  
“Are you okay?” Jack asked, sitting on the floor next to his friend.  
“Fuck you,” Alex replied, before gagging. He got sick again, and Jack rubbed his back to try to make him feel better.  
“Alex, it’s okay,” Jack said, trying to calm Alex.  
“Why’re you here? Wouldn’t you rather be on your phone, or with the others?” Alex asked, wiping his mouth.  
“Okay, I’m going to talk to you, but not here. Let’s get you onto the couch. I can get you a bucket for just in case, but let’s at least get you out of here and comfortable,” Jack suggested. He flushed the toilet, then helped Alex up. After making sure he was steady, the two of them went out to the back lounge. He set Alex on the couch, then grabbed some medicine, a bucket, and the thermometer. Alex was all snuggled up in his blanket, and Jack could see that he was still shivering. He turned on the thermometer, then gave it to Alex.  
“102.4, damn, that rose a lot, no wonder you seem to be a lot worse,” Jack observed.  
“Why do you care? Wouldn’t you rather be out there on FaceTime or something?” Alex asked, hurt in his voice.  
“Alex, I need to talk to you about earlier. Do you want to know why I was on my phone?” Jack asked, earning a nod from Alex.  
“Before you woke up today, my mom called me and said that my dad had a seizure,” Jack stated.  
“Oh my gosh, is he alright?” Alex asked, immediately forgetting about how bad he felt so he could be there for his friend.  
“Yeah, he is now. When you saw me on my phone earlier, he was getting some tests done, and my mom wanted to give me some updates and shit. He’s going to be just fine, but it was kind of scary earlier. I’m sorry that I snapped at you, I was just really freaked out about all of that,” Jack explained.  
“It’s okay, I’m sorry that I got so upset. If I’d known, there’s no way I would’ve acted the way that I did,” Alex replied.  
“I know, I’m just glad that we’re good now. Now, let’s work on getting you better,” Jack stated.  
“You’re still going to take care of me?” Alex asked.  
“Of course I am, I didn’t mean what I said earlier, I was just stressed and upset. It’s all okay now, though. Do you want to watch a movie and eventually fall asleep out here?” Jack asked.  
“Sure, let’s watch Home Alone,” Alex suggested.  
“Really?” Jack asked, surprised that Alex had picked his favorite movie.  
“Yeah, you deserve it. Take it as a thank you for being the best,” Alex replied, making both of them smile. Jack set up the movie, then sat down by Alex. Seconds later, Alex latched onto him, letting out a cough. The movie started, and they stayed like this the whole night, both feeling very happy to be with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another story! I wasn’t the biggest fan of this when I originally wrote it, but I decided to post it anyway, because it’s grown on me. I wrote this story on February 14, 2018. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and be looking out for more in the near future!! Send in requests for anything if you have them!! Lots of love, Liv


End file.
